izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Those Three Words
Let's just say I'm doing whatever flows with the music I'm listening to. A small ship landed out of the clouds. An Irken in a blue pilot's uniform stepped out and entered a glowing green house. Then it started to rain. She knocked on the door. "Z-Zim! Open u-up!" she said. A green-skinned boy opened the door. "Ceer? The Tallest sent you?" She shrugged. "Maybe." "It's raining, you know." Ceer just entered. "Actually, s-sir, I sent m-myself." She sat down on the couch. "Don't stutter to Zim. He likes all pilots." "Yeah, r-right." Zim bowed politely to her. "I am honored to have one with me. What will your disguise be?" Ceer thought for a moment. "Dark blue skirt, green sweater, green contacts, dark powder, and a black wig." "Of course, miss." Then Ceer said three words that had a surprising effect on Zim. "Lavender fields mowed." "Wait, where did you learn those words?!" Zim snapped. "It was something Red told me. I've no idea what it means." Zim felt like something was missing, something....he only knew once before, but was long forgotten. Pain, sadness, and a newfound energy seemed to flow through him. He shook his head to clear it. Then those emotions washed away. They walked to Skool together the next morning. "So Zim," Ceer asked, "you've been doing this and never been noticed?" "Yes, well, almost," he replied. "What do you mean, 'almost?'" "Nothing." Nobody stared at Ceer for more than five seconds once they got there. There was this friendly kid named Keef, and a large-headed kid named Dib. He was really annoying. "Zim's an alien!" he shouted. Now she knew what Zim meant by 'almost.' She humed a tune to keep her distracted. Ceer played a song on the piano in the music room. "Lavender feilds mowed to the ground, everyone freezes without a sound, there goes a little Irken running free, with a monster that can't be seized, running, run father than myself, warn anyone there is to tell, many dark windows all around, silent nights stopping on the ground, running, we are, we are, falling down upon the rocks, that monster will never stop, come quick to get me up, if you're to late than go away, running, I can not get off my feet, I've now lost my memories, will I then fall to the ground, or will you catch me 'fore I'm down, running, we are, we are, we are, we are, we are, we are, and nothing can compare, and nothing can compare, and nothing can compare, we are, we are, go, go, and don't bring me along, go, go, and don't bring me along." "So, are you coming back again, Ceer?" Zim asked before Ceer left. "Maybe," she shrugged, "Depends on whether or not I can sneak out again." Ceer paused before she left and looked into Zim's eyes. "Just remember, Zim, lavender feilds mowed." Category:Stories Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:Invader Scipy's Characters Category:Irkens